Me duele amarte
by p0pul4ar
Summary: ¿Que pasara? cuando el amor de tu vida te traiciona seras capaz de perdonar eso lo averiguara Kagome


Hola espero que les guste mi historia mas bien es un oneshot que salió de mi cabecita y acepto criticas constructivas que me quieran hacer.

Por favor dejen reviews.

**Me duele amarte .**

Maldito Inuyasha –grito al borde de las lágrimas.

Ya no llores Kagome el no te merece –le dijo Kouga

Per... el el –balbuceo- me engaño.

Lo se princesa todos lo vimos –dijo enfadado.

Gracias Kouga –dijo Kagome

Bueno me voy princesa tengo clase de algebra –se despidió

Kagome, Kagome –grito Inuyasha.

¿Qué quieres? –dijo una Kagome indiferente.

Perdóname, por favor lo que viste fue un error –dijo acongojado.

Jajajajajaja –rio sarcástica- no me vengas con tus cuentos que no te creeré ¡eres un maldito bastardo!

Por favor escúchame solo una vez y me marcho –dijo suplicante.

Noo Inuyasha lo siento pero lo que vi me destrozo el corazón no puedo perdonarte –dijo llorozando.

…Flash back…flash back….

Hola amor –dijo Kikyo.

¿Pero que demonios estas diciendo? –dijo Inuyasha enfadado.

Amor pero si todos saben que aun nos amamos –dijo sonriente.

Jajajajaja –rio sarcástico- estas muy equivocada yo no te amo

Por favor cariño no lo niegues –dijo Kikyo.

No te amo, entiéndelo de una vez amo a mi novia y eso nada ni nadie lo cambiara –dijo con seguridad.

Ring ring salida de alumnos.

Es el momento –pensó internamente.

¡Ay! mi tobillo me duele –grito Kikyo

Kikyo –dijo Inuyasha preocupado.

¡Ayudame! por favor.

Si, claro –contesto.

De la nada kikyo besa a Inuyasha.

Mira Kag ¿que ese no es Inuyasha? –dijo Sango con enfado.

Si –contesto Kagome al borde las lagrimas y –grito- ¡Eres un maldito Inuyasha Taisho!

Kagome no es lo que piensas –dijo suplicante.

Adiós Inuyasha y que seas muy feliz con ella pero de mi te olvidas, no me busques ni me llames porque tu para mi estas muerto escuchaste muerto -grito Kagome-.

Kag –dijo ensimismado.

…End flash back….

Olvídalo Kag empecemos de nuevo –dijo Inuyasha insistente.

No puedo, entiéndeme será muy difícil volver a creerte –dijo melancólica.

Bueno me tengo que ir mi mama me espera en la cena adiós –se despide una Kagome llorosa.

Adiós –dijo Inuyasha triste.

En la noche…

Toc, toc ¿Quién es? –dijo Miroku.

Soy yo Inuyasha –dijo impaciente.

Que milagro Inuyasha –dijo Miroku.

Necesito tu ayuda por favor –dijo suplicante.

¿En que? –pregunto con asombro.

Mejor te cuento en el camino por que en este momento tu y yo nos vamos –dijo sonriente.

Que buena idea Inuyasha –dijo Miroku

Lo se –dijo arrogante.

Vaya hasta que se te ocurre algo constructivo lo cual es raro en ti –dijo a carcajadas.

¡Ay! cállate Miroku que tu no cantas malas rancheras hasta ahora no has podido conquistar a Sango –rio levemente.

Bueno ya llegamos –dijo Miroku.

Es ahora o nunca –dijo Inuyasha.

¿Y tú crees que Kagome este despierta? –pregunto Miroku.

Pues claro hoy es viernes además también esta tu querida Sango con ella –afirmo sonriente.

Empezamos –dijo Inuyasha.

Claro 1,2,3 –dijo Miroku.

**Me duele amarte**

**Sabiendo que ya te perdí**

**Tan solo quedara la lluvia**

**Mojando mí llanto**

**Y me hablara de ti**

**Me duele amarte**

**Los sueños que eran para ti**

**Se pierden con cada palabra**

**Con cada momento que espere vivir**

**Me duele mas imaginar**

**Que tú te vas y dejaras**

**Detrás de ti**

**Tu ausencia en mis brazos**

**Me duele tanto sospechar**

**Que ni tu sombra volverá**

**Para abrigar**

**Mi alma en pedazos**

**Me duele amarte así**

**Hasta morir.**

Kag es serenata –grito Sango emocionada.

¿Qué? ¿Y quien es? –pregunto entusiasmada.

Es Inuyasha –grito Sango.

¿Qué? Le dije que no volviera por acá –dijo enfadada.

Kagome no seas así ya perdónalo todo fue culpa de esa maldita de kikyo –afirmo con enfado.

No lo se Sango –dijo dudosa.

Sal Kag –dijo Sango llevándola hasta afuera.

**Lanzándome a la nada viéndote partir**

**Me duele aquel Abril**

**Cuando te vi**

**Por vez primera y dije que eras para mi**

**Me duele amarte tanto**

**Me duele amarte**

**Los sueños que eran para ti**

**Se pierden con cada palabra**

**Con cada momento que espere vivir**

**Me duele mas imaginar**

**Que tú te vas y dejaras**

**Detrás de ti**

**Tu ausencia en mis brazos**

**Me duele tanto sospechar**

**Que ni tu sombra volverá**

**Para abrigar**

**Mi alma en pedazos**

**Me duele amarte así**

**Hasta morir.**

Kagome perdóname por favor –dijo suplicante entregándole un ramo de rosas rojas.

Yo, yo –balbuceo- no lo se.

Perdónalo –gritaban Sango y Miroku.

Esta bien te perdono, no porque me lo pidan ellos sino porque te amo demasiado para dejarte ir –dijo sollozando.

Yo también te amo Kagome y la beso.

Coff coff –tosieron Sango y Miroku.

Lo sentimos –dijeron avergonzados.

1 semana después….

¡Que bien! me alegro por ti Sango –dijo Kagome emocionada.

Lo se amiga, ser la novia de Miroku es lo mas bello que me puede haber pasado en la vida –dijo entusiasmada.

Dímelo a mi que estoy perdidamente enamorada de Inuyasha y nada ni nadie nos separa con sus mentiras y envidias –afirmo la azabache.

Claro amigo bueno me voy porque ahí viene Inuyasha –se despidió.

Hola amor necesito que vengas un momento –dijo sonriente

Claro –contesto Kagome.

Kagome ¿quieres casarte conmigo? –le pregunto Inuyasha mostrando un anillo de oro con una piedra preciosa en el centro.

Claro que si, si, Inuyasha acepto ser tu esposa –dijo emocionada.

No sabes que feliz me siento Kag –dijo sonriente.

Claro mi amor y recuerda esto "me ha dolido amarte tanto" pero al final valió la pena porque estamos al fin juntos y eso nadie lo cambiara.

Claro futura Sra. Taisho y así será por siempre –afirmo Inuyasha besando a Kagome.

**FIN**


End file.
